Saturday Night Fight April 20th 2013
The April 20th, 2013 Saturday Night Fight was the fourth SNF and the sixth VGWF show, consisting of one championship match, several scenes, a few tag team matches, and regular challenges. Open Scene: Earthworm Jim and Sephiroth The SNF starts with a talk from Earthworm Jim discussing his fight with Sephiroth at the Insert Coin match, revolving around his win of the Arcade Belt. While bragging that there's not anyone in the VGWF who has a chance who can defeat them, we get a challenger - Travis Touchdown rolls into the ring. After making his always dramatic entry, there is some talking, before the cutscene rolls. Scene: Billy and Jimmy Backstage, Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee have a talk about their actions in the Massively Multiplayer match at Insert Coin, Billy Lee upset with Jimmy's actions. Jimmy retorts that it's a free for all match, and that he's tired of being Billy's sidekick. Jimmy says he's going to earn this the old fashioned way, and while Billy tries to stop him, the scene cuts to the ring. Challenge: Yang Fang Lee vs. Jimmy Lee The match starts with Billy coming into the ring and distracting Jimmy, allowing Yang to get a hit in to Jimmy. The match offically starts. There are a few tense moments; several one-counts on pinfalls for both wrestlers. Bilyl hops on the apron a few times, much to the referee's displeasure. Eventually, Yang wins by way of pinfall. Challenge: Mike Bison Bison states the only reason anyone gets in the ring with Yang is to get their hands on the Campaign belt - and since no one seems to want to do it, he issues it a challenge - Mike Bison, 'the Raging Buffalo' is coming for his belt. He also threatens Yang with a preview of the 'ass-whoopin' he's going to get. Contest: Nathan 'Rad' Spencer vs. Kid Chameleon A pretty standard match, some epix moves include Kid doing a moonsault off of the top rope onto Nathan, who was laying on the announcers table. Nathan gets his own by doing the Bionic Spear through the barricade. Nathan wins by way of count out. Scene: Frank West Interview With R. Mika A interview between the new Ms. Money In The Bank has Frank finding out that Mika new she could do it. His question of 'when' reveals that Mika is going to be patient and wait for the correct timing to do the title match. There is a highly uncomfortable ending. Tag Team Contest: Ayla & Lucca vs. Chie Satonaka & Mitsuru (The Shadow Operatives) This Tag Team contest reveals two new VGWF Waifu debuts - that of Chie Satonaka, from Inaba, and Mitsuru Kirijo, from Tatsumi Port Island. Mitsuru attempts a execution, only to have Ayla switch out of it. After a few trade outs, the Shadow Operatives win by pinfall. Scene: Cody Travers Cody starts out talking about the last person he fought for his belt. Then he discusses what the belt means - and that the thought of losing this would be more than what he can bear. Cody admits that Bischoff says he has to wait for the shot at Earthworm Jim. So instead, he announces he called in his chance to take the two-player belt from the Plagues, having called in a special helper. Scene: Dark Queen And Rash Rash informs the Dark Queen that they're on to him', which the Queen is dismissive of - and she promises she has no naughty plans for the VGFW, except for ... other kinds. Then she says for him to get out of there, calling Master Higgins into the room. Between the Dark Queen and Higgins, they force Rash out of the room. Tag-Team Contest: Beefcake Shake (Kanji Tatsumi & Akihiko Sanada) vs. the Battletoads (Zits & Pimple) The match stops at the start, Rash getting dragged out by Zell. The match then offically starts. Zell is ejected by the referee towards the end of the match. The referee table is once again, destroyed. Finally, the Battletoads win by pinfall. Contest: Professor Layton vs. Viewtiful Joe Layton, who made his debut several weeks ago in a battle royale spot for the Massive Multiplayer Match, fights Viewtiful Joe, who debuted only days ago in the Insert Coin supercard matches, participating also in the Massive Multiplayer Match. In a somewhat normal match, Layton wins by pinfail after a rope-assisted DDT. Scene: Lucca & Pit Lucca bounces up to Lucca, glad to see him. Pit says he's sorry she didn't win, and she's sorry he didn't either, and that Pit's just glad to be back in the ring. Pit then asks, somewhat awkwardly, if Lucca could teach him some of her holds and 'stuff' she does. She agrees. Contest: Mike Byson with Slick vs. Connor Kenway Connor returns in his first match since the epic feud against his father, Haytham Kenway, in the Assassin tag-team match on Insert Coin. Bison wins fast, by way of a head-hold submission. VGWF Two Player Championship Match: The Plagues (Slick & Axel Stone) vs. The Travers Brothers (Kyle & Cody) This match starts with the Plagues entrance, and then the debut of the second Travers brother, Kyle, Cody's younger sibling, who had been trained by Cody, Guy, and Mike Haggar. The match saw several interesting events. The ending, Axel Stone tries to tag out to Slick, however, Slick, angry, walks to the top of the ring, while Cody Travers beats the heck out of Slick. The Travers Brothers win by count out. Kyle, trying to cheer Cody up, fails as Cody leaves the ring angrily.